Pokemon: The Kanto Journey
by RonnyBravo
Summary: Sammy, Camden, and Alicia are new trainers starting out in Kanto. They are in for many adventures, dangers, and other things as they travel the region, being sought after by a strange group lurking in the shadows, as they try to gather the eight badges to participate in the Pokemon Indigo League Tournament. AU Adventures World
1. Vs Pidgeotto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All Pokemon and Pokemon characters belong to GameFreak and Nintendo.**

Chapter 1: Vs. Pidgeotto

The day was a special one in Pallet Town. It was the day that the next generation of trainers would receive their first Pokémon, the next three in line for starting their journey from Pallet. As with all trainers, they were excited about getting their first Pokémon; so much that they all went together to Professor Oak's laboratory. And that is where our story begins…

"Come on guys!" Sammy yelled back at his friends, "We're going to be late!"

"Can't you slow down Sammy?" Camden called back.

"No way!" Sammy shouted, "Not on the day when we receive our first Pokémon!" Sammy had been anticipating this day for years. It was the day he would receive his first Pokémon and begin his journey as a trainer. Of course, as lazy as his friends were, they were just dragging him down. Alicia had insisted on going to Professor Oak's Laboratory together and joked about how Sammy might take all of the Pokémon if they didn't.

"Come on Camden," said Sammy, "It's just another half a mile away!"

"I didn't get to eat breakfast…" Camden moaned.

"That's your fault!" said Alicia, who was walking next to him, "Maybe you should have gotten up sooner."

"I can't do that!" Camden cried.

"Just hurry up!" said Sammy, "You do want to get a Pokémon don't you?" Camden perked up at this remark.

"Is that what we're going to the professor's lab for?" he asked with newfound energy. Alicia face palmed herself. Sammy rolled his eyes. His best friend was so forgetful it was ridiculous.

"Yes, that's what we're going there for stupid," said Alicia.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Camden said as he dashed past Sammy and off towards the Professor's laboratory. Sammy looked back at Alicia and shrugged and then continued to walk to the laboratory.

* * *

When Sammy and Alicia arrived, Camden was already at the door with the professor.

"Welcome you two," said Professor Oak, "Come on in." Professor Oak shut the door behind them.

"So where are the Pokemon?" asked Sammy.

"Oh yes, I'll get them right now," said Professor Oak. He walked into the back room and shut the door.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Sammy after five minutes had past, "I want to get my Pokémon already!"

"Sammy, just be patient," said Alicia, "He probably just misplaced the Pokeballs." Sammy wasn't paying any attention to Alicia and he went up to the door to the back room and pounded on it.

"Could you hurry up in there?" he called through the door. There was no answer.

"Hello?" said Sammy. There was a scream from the other side.

"What was that?" asked Camden. Sammy didn't take the time to answer. He burst through the door and into a scene that he definitely did not need to see today. Professor Oak was cowering in the corner of the room while a Pidgeotto was hovering above the table with a small sack in its beak.

"What's going on?" Sammy cried.

"Th-that Pidgeotto just swooped in and grabbed that sack and… and…" The Pidgeotto screeched with glee and flew out the window.

"The Pokémon are in that sack!" Professor Oak cried. Alicia and Camden burst in.

"What did you say?" they asked in unison.

"We have to go after that Pidgeotto!" Sammy yelled. He jumped through the window and began running in the direction that the Pidgeotto had flown. Alicia looked over at Camden who was already prepping for a charge at the window. Alicia got the message and watched as Camden dove through the window, following close behind him.

"Be careful!" Professor Oak called after them.

* * *

The Pidgeotto landed on a tree branch in Professor Oak's garden and opened up the sack to inspect its findings. Inside were the three Pokeballs that it had been told to steal.

'_Perfect_,' it thought to itself, '_My master will be pleased_.'

"Hey you!" Sammy called from below. Pidgeotto looked down in shock at the boy. He was breathing hard and had obviously been running after the Pidgeotto as hard as he could just to keep up.

"Give those Pokémon back!" Sammy yelled, "They aren't yours!"

'_What an imp_,' the Pidgeotto thought. Alicia and Camden arrived next to Sammy a few seconds later, also clearly out of breath. Pidgeotto bent down to grab the sack and fly away but its talon slipped and knocked off all three Pokeballs down to the trainers below. Sammy grabbed for one of them and pressed the button on its face. The Pokeball began to rumble and suddenly, it opened up, and a Squirtle appeared in a flash of white light.

"Alright you!" Sammy yelled, "You're going to come down here and fight us right now in exchange for your thievery!" Squirtle seemed confused at Sammy's words and Alicia and Camden were just staring at Sammy like he was crazy. The other two Pokeballs landed on the ground. Sammy bent down to Squirtle.

"I know this is sudden little guy, but I need you to fight at my side," said Sammy. Squirtle seemed surprised.

"That Pidgeotto kidnapped you and your other two friends," said Sammy, "I'm avenging that!" Squirtle understood and turned to the tree branch that Pidgeotto was perched on. Sammy got up to his feet.

"Are you guys going to help us out here or not?" Sammy asked his friends. Alicia and Camden quickly snapped out of their daze and each grabbed a Pokeball from the ground and sent out the Pokémon that were inside. Camden got Charmander while Alicia got Bulbasaur. Within thirty seconds, all three teams were ready to fight. Pidgeotto smirked and whipped up a Gust.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Sammy called. Squirtle unleashed a stream of water from its mouth and the attack hit a nearby tree. Pidgeotto flew down with a Wing Attack towards Alicia's Bulbasaur.

"Don't just stand there!" Sammy yelled, "Attack!"

"Uh… right," she said, "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur looked confused and Pidgeotto came down and hit it straight in the face with its wings.

"Wh-what happened?" Alicia cried.

"Maybe Bulbasaur doesn't know that move yet," Sammy said. Pidgeotto didn't wait for them to formulate a strategy and went back to using Gust on them, aiming particularly for Charmander this time.

"What is up with this thing?" Sammy thought to himself, "It's like it's trying to pick each of us off individually." In the meantime, Camden and Charmander were fighting for their lives while Alicia was frantically trying to shake Bulbasaur awake.

"Charmander, use Ember!" Camden yelled. Charmander was just barely able to get the attack in before Pidgeotto came down in their faces with a Featherdance. They both fell to the ground in weakness. Pidgeotto turned to Sammy.

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" Sammy asked the Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto huffed and flew towards Sammy at top speed, forming blades of air sprouting from its beak and streaming across its body.

"That's… Aerial Ace!" Sammy cried. He had seen this attack before… and it scared him to death!

* * *

"_Sammy! Camden! Hurry up!" Alicia called, "The meadow's this way!" _

"_We're coming!" Sammy called, "Come on Camden!" _

"_I'm right behind you!" he called back. Alicia was taking them to a meadow she had found in the woods on the outskirts of Pallet Town. Supposedly, it was a beautiful place. Soon, the trio was in the woods following Alicia. However, Sammy stopped to listen to the calls of the bird Pokémon and was soon left behind without the notice of his friends._

"_Alicia? Camden?" he said nervously as he walked through the woods alone. Soon he found himself at a lake and decided to stop._

"_Where are you guys?" he asked as he bent down to the lake to look at his reflection. Suddenly, he heard flapping behind him. He turned and saw a hoard of Spearow and Fearow behind him. They seemed to be angry at him for some reason. He backed away from the lake slowly. He'd heard that these Pokémon did not play nicely._

_Just a few steps from the lake, the lead Fearow screeched its cry and the whole flock charged at Sammy. He began to run for his life around the lake. _

"_Please stop!" he cried. The flock didn't listen. They were evenly matched in speed, flock to Sammy, but suddenly, Sammy felt the wind pick up behind him. He turned and saw that the leader was approaching him at top speed with streaks of light around it for proof. He tripped on a stray tree branch and turned in panic as the Fearow got closer and closer and…_

* * *

"Sammy!" Alicia's voice snapped him back into reality just in time for him to yell. "Squirtle use Water Gun!" Squirtle didn't have enough time to charge the attack and Sammy grabbed it and dove to the side. Pidgeotto turned quicker than possible and continued to try and strike Sammy and Squirtle. Sammy freaked out and picked Squirtle up, dashing behind a tree.

In the meantime, Alicia had gotten her Bulbasaur up, which was as angry at the Pidgeotto than ever, and Camden and Charmander were just recovering from the Featherdance. Sammy felt a small shaking as the Pidgeotto hit the tree he was using for cover. He calmed his wits and dashed around the other side of the tree, trying hard to not think about what had just happened.

"We won't be able to defeat it unless we're working as a team," said Sammy.

"But our Pokemon hardly know any skills at all," said Camden as he rubbed his head which he had hit in the fall from the Featherdance, "How do we beat something that has this much experience?"

"If you don't want to fight then I will!" said Sammy, "Squirtle, we need to use a different attack!" Squirtle nodded and charged up a beam of energy in its mouth, firing it at Pidgeotto in a few rays of zigzagging light. It hit the tree, which Pidgeotto barely managed to get out of before the Ice Beam hit. It then began to charge up another Aerial Ace, apparently picking up on the fact that Sammy was afraid of the attack. Sammy began to panic again but Alicia stepped forward.

"Oh no you don't little birdie," she said firmly, "Bulbasaur, this time we'll use an attack I know that you know! Use Leech Seed!"

Bulbasaur flung a series of five seeds at Pidgeotto who dodged all of them… except for the last one! It sprouted on Pidgeotto immediately, knocking it to the ground because it was all over one of its wings, and began to suck up Pidgeotto's health.

"Thanks Alicia!" said Sammy.

"Don't leave us out!" said Camden as he stepped forward, "Charmander, use Ember again!" Charmander breathed the attack from its mouth in the form of small embers and it hit Pidgeotto square in the back, but unfortunately, in the process, burned up the Leech Seed as well, giving Pidgeotto a chance to get back in the air.

"What did you do that for?" Alicia yelled.

"I was just trying to help!" Camden yelled back.

"Guys, stop arguing!" yelled Sammy. Pidgeotto flew up into the air and nosedived at top speed, once again charging the Aerial Ace. Sammy began to panic yet again but this time, he calmed his nerves and focused on Pidgeotto's attack. When it was attacking, it was in nosedive position every single time which meant it would be harder to hit. But if hit from the sides…

"Squirtle, aim Ice Beam in a position that will freeze all of the trees along the path!" Sammy yelled. Squirtle seemed confused at this command but it did it anyway, creating about five walls of ice right on trees on the sides of Pidgeotto's path.

"Now use Water Gun and hit all of them!" Sammy yelled. Squirtle got the idea and fired Water Gun at just the right angle at the closest ice wall and it flew to the second, then the third, and so on. Pidgeotto didn't realize what was going on until too late. It accidently flew in the path of one of the reflecting Water Guns and was knocked into the next ice wall.

"Perfect shot!" Sammy cried. Alicia and Camden were amazed.

"How did you do that?" asked Alicia.

"I have no idea," said Sammy. Professor Oak suddenly dashed into the battle area.

"Hey! Are you kids alright?" he asked the three of them. He seemed to take special notice in the Pokémon that they had each fought with.

"We're fine," said Sammy, "And we defeated the Pidgeotto!"

"You mean _you_ defeated the Pidgeotto," said Camden sheepishly, "We just slowed you down!"

"Come on Camden!" said Sammy, "You guys did something to help! I mean, seriously, who admires a guy who's afraid of the move Aerial Ace?"

"I'm glad you kids are all in one piece," said the Professor, "I didn't mean for that to get so violent."

"What do you mean _you_ didn't mean for it to get violent?" asked Alicia. Pidgeotto flew over, surprisingly unharmed by Squirtle's attack, and landed on Professor Oak's arm.

"I'm afraid I was testing you three," said Professor Oak, "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"What!" they all cried in unison.

"I'll explain back at my laboratory," said Professor Oak.

* * *

Back at the lab, the group was sitting down for tea while Professor Oak was explaining things to them.

"You see, I'd decided to test the next triad of individuals who came along to receive their starters together," said the Professor, "You see, the last group I had…"

"You mean the trio that disappeared right?" said Alicia.

"You're quite on top of things young lady!" said the Professor, "Yes, after I heard of their disappearance, I assumed that it was a kidnapping. Whether I am right or not, I'm sure we'll find out soon, but the reason I tested you three…"

"Was to see if we were good enough to even be trainers!" Sammy finished.

"And you three have certainly proved that even though you probably don't feel that way," said Professor Oak. He turned to Camden.

"Camden… you're already quite attached to that Charmander, I can tell. Your superior ability to bond with Pokémon quickly is a key factor in being a trainer." He turned to Alicia.

"Your encouragement you gave Bulbasaur is also a key factor in being a trainer. Trainer and Pokémon support each other equally and you two have proved it." He turned finally to Sammy.

"Sammy, you are a truly experienced battler. You care about your Pokémon and you know how to use the battlefield to your advantage. You quickly picked up on your Pokémon's techniques and used them to your advantage. You three have superior characteristics of trainers and you know how to use them properly."

Professor Oak grabbed a bag off of the ground and produced three Pokedexes from it as well as fifteen Pokeballs. He handed them out to each of the new trainers.

"With these tools, you three will go far," said Professor Oak, "I trust you three to take care of those Pokémon. Do you understand?" All three trainers nodded.

"Then go forth and fill the Pokedex and befriend new Pokémon along the way!" said Professor Oak.

"Right!" said Sammy, "Alright, let's go! Off to route 1!"

The three trainers stood at the mouth of route 1 later that afternoon. There was a three road fork there.

"Three of us and three roads," said Sammy, "All with different adventures in store."

"But they all lead to Viridian City so we will meet again!" said Alicia.

"Good luck you guys," said Camden.

"You too buddy!" said Sammy.

"Bye guys!" said Alicia. The three trainers each took a road, Sammy to the left, Alicia to the right, and Camden down the center, wondering what adventures were in store for them. And as their journeys were young, there were many of those waiting to be had.

_To be continued…_

**Trainer Profiles**

**Sammy Pokemon: Squirtle Lv. 7 Moves: Water Gun, Ice Beam**

**Alicia Pokemon: Bulbasaur Lv. 5 Moves: Leech Seed, Tackle**

**Camden Pokemon: Charmander Lv. 5 Moves: Ember, Scratch**


	2. Vs Misdreavus

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Chapter 2: Vs. Misdreavus

The sun was setting on what was route 1. Sammy walked along the east road, being wary of his surroundings. Right from the start, he had felt that someone, or maybe something, was watching him. Squirtle was perched on his head and also looking around as if it could sense the same thing Sammy could.

"Do you feel that breeze Squirtle?" Sammy asked warily. Squirtle gave a whimper in response. The sun was setting over the hills in the distance. Soon they would have to set up camp. Squirtle turned suddenly to the side, jerking Sammy's head with him.

"What is it Squirtle?" asked Sammy. The breeze had grown stronger now and the leaves on the trees were rustling. Squirtle whimpered some more and jumped off of Sammy's head and hid behind him.

"What's there?" Sammy asked. The sun sank below the hills and darkness began to unfold over the path.

"We're going to have to set up camp whether it's spooky or not," said Sammy. He pulled off his back pack and reached inside to pull out his sleeping bag when suddenly, he heard a screech from behind. He jumped at least three feet. Squirtle began to cry and Sammy picked him up. Sammy's heart was pounding.

"A-alright, w-wherever you are, come out," Sammy stammered. It got even colder. There was an ominous feeling in the air now. Squirtle suddenly jumped out of Sammy's arms and frantically fired an Ice Beam at nothing.

"Squirtle! What are you doing?" Sammy cried. The Ice Beam made impact with something and it fell to the ground. Sammy didn't get a chance to see what it was because it vanished as soon as it hit the ground. Sammy swiveled his head around and saw Squirtle do the same. Something was definitely around here.

Another scream ripped through the darkness. Sammy turned around and locked eyes with a Pokémon. He jumped back a good five feet and whipped out his Pokedex.

"_Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon,_" said the Pokedex, "_This small and scary ghost type likes to come out at night and scare people by pulling their hair and screaming a banshee like cry._"

"So all of that screaming was your idea of fun huh?" said Sammy, "Well we weren't having fun!" The Misdreavus laughed with glee and vanished again. Squirtle seemed to sense where it was going and fired another Ice Beam. This one knocked it right into a tree.

"Good job Squirtle!" said Sammy. Misdreavus growled in frustration and vanished again.

"It keeps disappearing…" said Sammy, "Is there some way to negate that?" Misdreavus fired a Shadow Ball from its hiding spot and Squirtle withdrew into its shell to deflect it. Sammy got an idea.

"Squirtle, use Rapid Spin and Water Gun together!" said Sammy. Squirtle began spinning at rapid speed within its shell and spun into the air above Sammy. Water flew out of all six openings on its shell and Misdreavus was caught in the tornado of water. It cried for mercy.

"Now use Ice Beam!" Sammy yelled. Squirtle broke out of its attack and fired the energy beam at Misdreavus who was now totally exposed. It hit Misdreavus directly and knocked it against the tree behind it, freezing it in place, leaving only Misdreavus's head unfrozen. Sammy walked up to the tree and Misdreavus flinched as if Sammy were going to hit it. However, Sammy simply patted it on the head.

"You're a really tough and gutsy Pokémon to attack us out of the blue," said Sammy. Misdreavus was shocked at this remark. '_Who is this human_?' she thought to herself.

"I think you'd make a great addition to my team," said Sammy, "It's your decision though. If you don't want to, I'll let you go back to where you came from as long as you stop scaring people along this road." Misdreavus took a moment to think things through. She could join this human who had stuck her to a tree in ice or she could go back home. It was pretty unbiased thinking but she found herself nodding her head in agreement to go with Sammy. Sammy smiled.

He pulled out a Pokeball and dropped it on her head, drawing her out of the ice that bound her to the tree in a red light. The Pokeball fell to the ground and wobbled a few times before it officially snapped shut and Misdreavus was caught. Sammy picked up the Pokeball from the ground.

"Welcome to the team Misdreavus," he said.

* * *

Sammy arrived in Viridian City about an hour later. He'd decided against camping out for the night because of the encounter with Misdreavus. By the time he had reached the Pokémon Center, it was eight thirty. He turned his Pokémon in to Nurse Joy and went to the center diner for a late dinner.

"Thank you very much," he told the waiter as he took Sammy's order.

"No problem," said the waiter, "Your food will be ready in about ten minutes." Sammy nodded and the waiter walked away. Nurse Joy came up to him with a tray of two Pokeballs.

"Your Pokémon are in top shape," she told Sammy, "Please take care." She set the tray down on the table and Sammy took the two Pokeballs from it and sent out his two Pokémon putting down the two bowls of Pokémon food the waiter had left after taking Sammy's order. The two Pokémon ate hungrily. Suddenly, the center doors burst open and Camden dashed in and rushed to the reception desk.

"Please Nurse Joy!" he cried, "You've got to help me!"

"Slow down!" said Nurse Joy, "What is the matter?"

"My Charmander got badly beaten by a Pokémon and I need it to be healed right away! It's in critical condition!"

"I'll take care of things," said Nurse Joy, "Don't worry." Camden carefully handed over Charmander's Pokeball to Nurse Joy.

Camden stood at the reception desk as Nurse Joy went back with the Pokeball holding Charmander into the emergency room. He noticed Sammy in the diner. He rushed over and sat down next to him.

"Camden, what happened?" asked Sammy.

"There was this Pokémon and it knocked out Charmander!" said Camden.

"What Pokémon was it?" asked Sammy.

"I… I don't know," said Camden, "It was so fast and…"

"You didn't have time to scan it with the Pokedex?" asked Sammy.

"Oh is that what this thing is for?" asked Camden as he pulled out the virtual encyclopedia. Sammy sweat dropped. He couldn't believe his friend didn't know what a Pokedex was. Camden noticed Misdreavus on the ground next to Squirtle.

"What is this?" asked Camden.

"It's the new Pokémon I caught on route 1, Misdreavus!" said Sammy.

"Wow, you're lucky you didn't have to go up against what I faced," said Camden, "That thing was scarier than…" Alicia walked into the Pokémon Center before Camden could finish. She went up to Nurse Joy and handed over two Pokeballs to her. She bowed and caught Camden and Sammy out of the corner of her eye and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hey guys!" she said, "That didn't take very long did it?"

"It was shorter than it seemed," said Camden.

"What does that mean?" asked Alicia.

"He had a little… incident with a wild Pokémon," said Sammy. The waiter walked up to the table again.

"Ah, I see some friends have arrived," said the waiter, "Would you two like anything?"

"Sure," said Camden.

"No thanks," said Alicia, "I ate on the road."

"So how was your first leg of your journey?" asked Sammy.

"Pretty exciting," said Alicia, "I caught my first Pokémon!"

"What was it?" asked Sammy. Nurse Joy came over the intercom.

"Alicia, your Pokémon are ready at the reception desk," she said. Alicia got up and walked over to the reception desk where Nurse Joy handed back the two Pokeballs that Alicia had given her. She walked back over to the table.

"I'll just show you!" she said. She sent out the two Pokémon, one being Bulbasaur and the other a small, purple cat like Pokémon.

"What is that?" asked Sammy. He pulled out his Pokedex and opened it up.

"_Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon,_" said the Pokedex, "_Purrloin will use its cute looks to fool people and steal their things._"

"You wouldn't believe how easily that worked on me," said Alicia, "It took a while to catch her after she took the Pokeball from me." She bent down to pet Misdreavus.

"I've heard about this Pokémon," said Alicia, "I never thought that I might get to see one. It's so cute!" Misdreavus blushed slightly and suddenly, Nurse Joy came over the intercom again.

"Camden, I need you at reception right now," she said. Camden quickly got up and dashed over to the desk. He nodded his head a few times, went pale for a few seconds and then walked into the back room with Nurse Joy.

"Sammy, what happened?" asked Alicia. Sammy explained to Alicia about what Camden told him about the wild Pokémon that had attacked him.

"He didn't know what it was?" asked Alicia.

"If he had known how to use the Pokedex he would have known," said Sammy. Camden walked back into the diner about five minutes later.

"So?" said Sammy.

"Nurse Joy said that Charmander would be fine and just needs a good night's sleep but…"

"Don't worry about it," said Sammy, "You'll never become a great trainer if you accept defeat now."

"I just don't know what to do!" said Camden, "I didn't know how to use the Pokedex, I let Charmander get badly hurt, and I got lost on the way here!"

"You didn't mention getting lost," said Sammy.

"I didn't want to admit that," said Camden, "I was panicking after we got beaten up so I accidentally veered off the path. I was lost for a while until I met a guy just a little older than all of us. He told me how to get to Viridian though he was kind of sinister."

"Weird," said Alicia.

"I think I'm going to check it out tomorrow," said Sammy.

"Are you nuts?" said Camden, "If you run into that Pokémon, you'll… you'll…"

"Remember what Professor Oak said," said Sammy, "Of the three of us, I'm an expert battler. I think I'll be able to handle myself."

"You go for it!" said Alicia. Camden remained silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Sammy.

"Nothing," said Camden, "Good luck tomorrow!" The waiter arrived with their meals and some more Pokémon food for Alicia's Pokémon. None of them noticed a figure at a nearby table watching them.

"The Pallet trainers are falling right into our trap," said the figure to his radio.

"Excellent," said the voice on the other end, "Will the Pokémon we released be able to defeat them?"

"One is down; another is going for sacrifice, as for the final one…" He turned to look over at the table again and winced a little but then continued.

"She will fall soon," he finished.

* * *

The next morning, all three trainers were up bright and early. Charmander was feeling better and everybody was ready to go on to whatever was coming next.

"So you're headed to Viridian Forest?" Sammy asked Camden.

"Yeah," said Camden, "I need to toughen up with Charmander some more and maybe get another Pokémon."

"You do that!" said Alicia, "I need to stock up on supplies. I'm staying at the Pokémon Center for the day."

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later!" said Sammy. He walked towards the route 1 entrance again and disappeared in between the trees.

"I hope he'll be alright," said Camden as he turned towards the Viridian Forest path.

"He'll be fine Camden," said Alicia, "You just wait and see."

Sammy walked along the path that led to the loop around that would take him back to Viridian when he was done exploring. He had Squirtle on top of his head because of his killer instincts. If anything got close, Squirtle would know. There was a rustling in the bushes but it stopped quickly. Squirtle began to look up at the treetops as if something were going to come down and hit them. Nothing did, however, and Sammy kept walking.

Another minute later, the trees on either side began to rustle. Squirtle began to whimper a little bit in warning and Sammy halted. The two of them began to look around the treetops for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. They saw nothing. Suddenly, out of thin air, something zipped from the treetops and slashed at them. It missed and quickly retreated back into the bushes.

"What was that?" Sammy asked to nothing as he swiveled around to where the figure disappeared. Another blow came from behind and this time it knocked Sammy to the ground, Squirtle toppling off of his head. Squirtle jumped in front of Sammy to protect him from the attacker and Sammy remained unconscious on the ground. Camden had been right; this thing was way tougher than anything Sammy could have faced at the time.

_To be continued…_

**Trainer Profiles**

**Sammy Pokemon: Squirtle Lv. 8 Moves: Water Gun, Ice Beam, Rapid Spin; Misdreavus Lv. 6 Moves: Shadow Ball, Shock Wave, Astonish**

**Camden Pokemon: Charmander Lv. 5 Moves: Ember, Scratch**

**Alicia Pokemon: Bulbasaur Lv. 6 Moves: Leech Seed, Tackle; Purrloin Lv. 4 Moves: Scratch, Growl**


	3. Vs Scyther

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is the property of Nintendo and GameFreak.

Chapter 3: Vs. Scyther

Squirtle watched the speedy Pokémon's movements while trying to guard Sammy's unconscious body. He saw that it constantly switched between hiding in the bushes and the treetops, probably to confuse opponents as to where its location was. Squirtle remembered that Misdreavus could use Shock Wave, which could be the perfect weapon against this mystery attacker. If only he could open her Poké Ball!

Sammy suddenly began to wake up and rubbed his head in pain.

"Ouch…" he said, "That hurt." He looked up and saw Squirtle in front of him staring at him worriedly.

"Don't worry Squirtle," said Sammy, "I'm fine. But what was that?" The attacker flew from the treetops to try to strike the two of them but they rolled out of the way in opposite directions.

"What is that thing?" Sammy asked himself. Squirtle was crying at him and pointing at his belt. Sammy realized that Squirtle must have wanted him to bring Misdreavus out.

"But what good…" Sammy started, "Oh!" He threw Misdreavus's Poké Ball into the air and she came out in a white light. Sammy waited patiently for the next attack. Suddenly, the blur flew from the bushes nearby.

"Shock Wave now!" Sammy yelled. Misdreavus charged up the electrical attack and fired it in all directions, barely nabbing the blur in the attack's grasp. In the brief moment that the blur was stunned, Sammy whipped out his Pokedex, even though he now recognized the Pokémon perfectly.

"_Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon,_" said the Pokédex, "_Scyther is not a Pokemon for beginning trainers to face or capture. Its main attacks are quick slashes that can bring their enemies to quick submission._"

"Not for beginning trainers huh?" said Sammy, "We'll see." The Scyther managed to break free of the Shock Wave and turned to Misdreavus and Sammy warily.

"You left your backside open," said Sammy slyly. Scyther didn't understand what Sammy was talking about until he felt a cold sensation on his back. He turned and saw that an Ice Beam was being fired at him by the Squirtle that had been behind him. Soon his wings were frozen and he could barely move. He fell to the ground.

"Talk about awesome," said Sammy, "No wonder you were able to defeat Camden even at a type disadvantage!" Scyther looked up at Sammy in amazement at the compliment. Most humans who had come this close to defeating him would have tried to capture him, though every time he had escaped and driven them away.

"How would you like to join us?" asked Sammy. Scyther was shocked. Him join a human on his own free will? Unthinkable! He quickly jumped over Sammy's head and jumped into the treetops, fighting the pain of his frozen wings.

"Too bad," said Sammy, "Oh well. At least, we got a good battle." Misdreavus and Squirtle nodded.

"Well, I guess we should head back to Viridian City then!" said Sammy, "Let's go see how Alicia is doing." He returned Misdreavus and Squirtle jumped onto his head and they headed back down the path to Viridian.

* * *

"And that's how the capture went!" Alicia finished.

"Sounds pretty interesting," said the Pokemon Mart clerk, "I've heard of Pokémon accidentally capturing themselves in Poké Balls but never have I heard that a Pokemon stole one."

"Yeah," said Alicia, "I thought it was kind of weird finding a Pokémon like that in Kanto. Aren't they native to Unova?"

"Yes, but I've heard that some Unova Pokémon are stowing away on ships that are coming to Kanto recently," said the clerk, "That's likely how your Purrloin ended up here."

"I'm glad it did," said Alicia, "It'll probably turn out to be an awesome battler." She picked up the bag with the stuff she had bought from the counter and headed for the exit not noticing a person watching her from behind a merchandise rack. The person quickly slipped away from his hiding spot and glided towards the door unnoticed. Alicia left the Pokémart and turned to head back to the Pokémon Center, but she heard something behind her. She turned suddenly and startled the person who had been following her.

"Who are you?" she asked, her expression suddenly becoming stern. The person said nothing but pulled out Poké Ball as if signaling that he wanted a battle.

"Not now," said Alicia, "I've got to get back to the Pokémon Center." The person glared at her and suddenly lunged forward, hurling the Poké Ball to the ground where it revealed a Spearow. Alicia began running towards the Pokémon Center as fast as she could away from the strange person. However, the Spearow remained directly overhead her and the person was chasing her as well. By the looks of it, the person was just a few years older than her. She reached the Pokémon Center seconds later but the doors wouldn't open at all. The person closed in behind her. She tried the doors again but they were locked tight.

"That's funny," she said to herself, "Pokémon Centers are always open." She swiveled around and faced the person who had been following her, grabbing a Poké Ball from her belt.

"Purrloin, let's go!" she yelled as she threw the Poké Ball. Purrloin landed on the ground gracefully and turned to her opponent.

"I don't know what you want, but I will beat you!" Alicia yelled. The person waved his hand and the Spearow dove into an Aerial Ace.

"Use Scratch!" Alicia yelled. Purrloin dashed forward and jumped in the air to strike the Spearow but the Aerial Ace overwhelmed her and she crashed to the ground.

"Alright then, use Growl!" Alicia called. Purrloin jumped to her feet and screeched at her opponent. The Spearow seemed unfazed however. The person signaled for his Spearow to dive down at Purrloin with a quick flick of his arm. The Spearow's beak began glowing as it did and it hit Purrloin square in the face. Purrloin stumbled back in shock. Alicia gritted her teeth. She wondered why this guy wasn't speaking at all to give commands.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound came from the person's waist. He quickly recalled his Spearow and lifted a small radio to his ear. He listened for a second and then nodded. Suddenly, he jumped high up into the air and onto the roof of the center.

"What? Hey!" Alicia said in surprise. She quickly recalled Purrloin and ran forward to the point where she could see the roof. She saw the man she had been battling up there seeming to repel into the building.

"Not getting in without me," said Alicia through gritted teeth, "Go Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur came out and awaited orders.

"Use Tackle on the door!" Alicia cried. Bulbasaur flung its body at the door and the glass shattered, creating an opening to get through. Alicia nodded and Bulbasaur and they ran into the building. As soon as they ran in though, a spark blew up in front of her.

* * *

Sammy saw smoke rising from the Pokémon Center from Route 1 as he approached Viridian City.

"Uh-oh," he said, "That can't be good." Squirtle whimpered in agreement. He broke into a run as he headed through the city gates. Something was going on and he was going to find out.

* * *

"Use Tackle Bulbasaur!" Alicia yelled. Bulbasaur tackled the Pokémon he was facing which the Pokédex said to be called Magby. It seemed unharmed. Her opponent, like the first one she faced, gave commands with a wave of his arm. The Magby unleashed a Flamethrower that hit Bulbasaur and knocked it back into Alicia.

"No!" Alicia cried as she fell to the ground. The strange man she had been battling, flanked by about five others, smirked.

"Alicia!" Sammy called from afar. Alicia turned in surprise. Sammy was running towards the Pokémon Center at top speed.

"Sammy!" Alicia cried. The men all gritted their teeth at once.

"Squirtle, use Ice Beam!" Sammy yelled as he arrived at the Pokemon Center. Squirtle charged up the beam of frozen energy and fired it at the group of strange people. The Magby counterattacked with Flamethrower and the attacks exploded.

"Stay out of our way you stupid kids!" the Magby's trainer yelled. Sammy and Alicia were stunned by the man's voice. It sounded like it was coming from a computer. Sammy quickly snapped back into reality as he saw that the Magby was charging another Flamethrower.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Sammy yelled. Squirtle blasted a Water Gun straight at the Magby who tried to counterattack with Flamethrower, but failed. It was thrown backwards and fell on the ground unconscious.

"Great job Squirtle!" Sammy exclaimed. Squirtle gave a thumbs up to its trainer and another one of the men reached for his Poké Ball but the man with the Magby stopped him and returned Magby to its Poké Ball.

"We will meet again," he said in the same voice as before. He threw something at the ground and there was a flash of bright light and smoke filled the room. The two young trainers and their Pokémon coughed and sputtered until the smoke cleared, revealing that the men had escaped.

* * *

The lobby of the Pokémon Center looked battle scarred. Furniture had been overturned and tables broken in half. It looked as though everyone had escaped, but the Pokémon Center certainly hadn't escaped severe damage.

"What happened exactly?" asked Sammy.

"I don't know," said Alicia. She explained that she had been at the Pokémart and a guy had been following her as she went back to the Pokémon Center. The guy was apparently part of that strange group that they had battled.

"I don't know who he was, but he sure seemed like he was after me," she said.

"I wonder why?" Sammy inquired. A police bike roared up to the Center.

"Excuse me you two, but what happened here?" asked the woman on the bike.

"Officer Jenny!" said Sammy, "There was this group of thugs and they ransacked the Pokémon Center."

"Sammy drove them off," said Alicia, holding Bulbasaur in her arms now.

"Well it's good to see you two alright," said Jenny as she got off of her bike, "Those thugs are part of an underground criminal organization that is gaining power here in Kanto."

"You mean Team Rocket?" asked Sammy warily. The organization had been defeated years ago by a young man whose name was now in legends.

"No, not Team Rocket," said Jenny, "We'd have seen more activity by now if that was so. No, they are very secretive and rarely attack the public like this. We don't have much information so if you would, could you share what you found with us?"

"Sure, as long as I can get my Pokémon healed up," said Alicia.

"Me too," said Sammy.

"Good," said Jenny, "Meet me at the station in about an hour. Until then you should get something to eat. It's about noon." Both of them nodded.

* * *

Sammy and Alicia hung around in Viridian Park for the next hour, buying hot dogs from a vendor and then sitting down to eat.

"So Sammy, how did you do on Route 1?" asked Alicia.

"It was an awesome battle but I wasn't able to catch the Pokémon," said Sammy as he took a bite out of his hot dog.

"Did it beat you?" asked Alicia, "What was it?"

"It was a Scyther," said Sammy, "And it didn't beat us. Squirtle froze its wings. I hope it's okay."

"How did you manage that?" Alicia asked in amazement. Sammy described the whole battle in detail and by the time he was finished, it was time to head over to the police station.

"That sounded amazing," said Alicia as they got up.

"You'd better believe it," said Sammy as they began to walk to the station.

* * *

They were met by Officer Jenny as soon as they got there. They described everything to her, from the first guy's interest in Alicia, to the strange, computer-like voices. Officer Jenny wrote everything down just as she heard it. Then she let Alicia heal her Pokémon with a special healing machine in the building.

"Anything else?" she asked as Alicia retrieved her Pokémon.

"Not that we know of," said Alicia, "We'll keep in touch."

"You can just tell my cousins if you find out more," said Jenny, "We all look alike and we're all named Jenny, so it won't be much trouble to find us."

"Alright," said Sammy, "Thanks for hearing us out."

"That's my job," said Jenny with a wink.

* * *

As Sammy and Alicia left the police station, their conversation switched to where the two of them would be heading next.

"Well I'm thinking about staying here and helping with repairing the Pokémon Center," said Alicia, "Officer Jenny mentioned that it was volunteer work. How about you?" Sammy smiled and looked out to the north.

"Now that I've battled that Scyther, I'm going to be heading through the Viridian Forest to Pewter City," said Sammy, "Who knows? Maybe I'll meet Camden."

"Well then, may we meet again," said Alicia.

"I believe we will," said Sammy. They shook hands and went their separate ways down the road, Sammy towards Viridian Forest, and Alicia back towards the Center. And as Sammy walked along, he wondered what Camden was doing.

Camden was walking along the now familiar paths of the Viridian Forest looking for more Pokémon. He had added two new partners to his team; a Pidgey and a Weedle, which had evolved quickly into a Kakuna that rested upon his shoulder as he walked. Since he had been in the forest all day, and since Kakuna knew the paths like the back of her hand, he hadn't gotten lost once. But now he kept hearing rustling all around. He was beginning to get nervous.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something reached out and grabbed Kakuna off of his shoulder.

"Kakuna!" he yelled. He ran into the bushes after his Pokémon and came face to face with a cloaked man and a Lickitung, which had his Kakuna wrapped in its tongue.

"Say good night!" the man said in a strange and deep computer-like voice. The Lickitung swung its tongue around three times and smacked Camden down with it. The force was multiplied by Kakuna's hard shell and Camden was quickly knocked unconscious, lying on the forest floor. Kakuna looked on in fright. The man pulled out his radio.

"The boy is out," he said in his strange voice, "Repeat, the boy is out."

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Trainer Profiles**

**Sammy **

**Pokémon: **

**Squirtle Lv. 10 Moves: Water Gun, Ice Beam, Rapid Spin**

**Misdreavus Lv. 9 Moves: Shadow Ball, Shock Wave, Astonish**

**Alicia**

**Pokémon:**

**Bulbasaur Lv. 7 Moves: Leech Seed, Tackle**

**Purrloin Lv. 5 Moves: Scratch, Growl**

**Camden**

**Pokémon:**

**Charmander Lv. 10 Moves: Scratch, Ember**

**Pidgey Lv. 6 Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack**

**Kakuna Lv. 7 Moves: Harden, Poison Sting**


	4. Vs Lickitung

Chapter 4: Vs. Lickitung

Sammy walked through the cool Viridian Forest, amazed at the silence within it. The sun was setting in the distance so it got cooler as he walked along. It was odd hearing how silent it was, considering all of the Pokémon that lived in the forest. He was on guard for any Pokémon that might attack him out of the blue, his hand at his belt level at all times.

Sammy walked right into a clearing and saw that the moon was beginning its rise.

"I guess we'll break camp here," said Sammy to himself. He brought out Misdreavus and Squirtle and built a campfire. Then he pitched the tent he had brought along with him. It was his first night out in the wild, but he felt safe because of his two strong Pokémon. After they ate their small dinner, Sammy recalled the two Pokémon to their Poké Balls. Then he went into the tent to go to sleep when suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the bushes.

He turned around in surprise. Something or somebody was around there.

"Camden… is that you?" asked Sammy in sudden fright. The bushes rustled again and then stopped. Sammy reached for his belt when something suddenly lashed out and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Who's there?" Sammy asked, trying to sound brave. A pink Pokémon with rings on its legs, short arms, and a very long tongue stepped out of the bushes, followed by a cloaked man holding a Kakuna under his arm. He was unrecognizable because he had his hood on.

"Who are you?" Sammy asked. The man didn't answer and Sammy reached for his Pokédex. The man showed no intention of stopping him. Sammy drew out the Pokédex to scan both the pink Pokémon, and the Kakuna, which he scanned even though he already knew what it was.

"_Lickitung, the Licking Pokémon,_" said the Pokédex, "_Lickitung uses its extremely long tongue, which is nearly seven feet long, to subdue its opponents. Its lick leaves a tingling sensation._"

"_Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokémon,_" the Pokédex continued, "_Kakuna's hard shell keeps it safe until its evolution into a Beedrill. Like most Cocoon Pokémon, it never forgets anything that attacked it in its cocoon form._" Sammy slowly put the Pokédex back into his belt so as not to arouse suspicion on the strange man's part. He wondered if he was one of them, them being the people who had infiltrated the Pokémon Center in Viridian City.

"You cooperate well," said the man. Sammy's guess appeared off. The man didn't have the same strange voice as the others. But what he did next shocked the young trainer. He removed his hood.

"How about you join us?" he asked. Sammy gasped. Half of the man's face was robotic.

"Wh-who are you?" Sammy asked. His captor smirked.

"Most know me as Damian," he said, "Damian, admin of Team Gizmo!" Sammy made the mistake of moving his eyes to his Poké Balls. Damian caught him and the Lickitung moved its tongue from his wrist to his waist and arms. He was immobilized and Lickitung was only squeezing harder.

"No more rebelling," said Damian, "Or Lickitung will squeeze your guts out." He gave a threatening glare before Sammy's face fell.

"Follow me," said Damian. Lickitung released its grasp and Sammy did nothing to struggle. He followed Damian with no hesitation. Once they were a fair distance away from the campsite, Damian turned around to make sure he was still there, having Lickitung ready in case he tried to flee. Sammy was still there alright, but suddenly, Damian felt something touch the back of his neck. He turned around and received a Shock Wave to the face and fell to the ground unconscious.

The Lickitung sprang into action and lashed its tongue out but Misdreavus let it pass right through her. Sammy threw his head up.

"Misdreavus, now use Shock Wave again!" he yelled. Misdreavus obeyed the command and zapped the end of the Lickitung's tongue, which caused the Lickitung of course to be zapped in the process. The Lickitung fell to the ground unconscious. Sammy breathed hard and Misdreavus came over to him in worry.

"I'm fine Misdreavus," he said. In reality, his heart was still racing from the scariness of Damian's face. It was like he was a cyborg or something. And he had said something about a Team Gizmo. Sammy didn't know what that was and didn't want to find out either. When Damian released him, he had silently sent Misdreavus out of her Poké Ball and mouthed what she had to do. It worked to perfection. The second Damian turned around to check on him, she had zapped him from behind.

Sammy saw that the Kakuna in Damian's arms seemed to be struggling as though it wanted to go somewhere away from Damian.

"What's wrong little one?" Sammy asked as he knelt down and picked up the Kakuna. The Kakuna's eyes seemed to shift in the direction of his campsite.

"You want to go back there?" asked Sammy. The Kakuna didn't seem to give an answer so Sammy just decided to take it with him. But the question went on in his head. Why had Damian wanted a Kakuna and not captured it?

* * *

Sammy arrived back at the campsite to find that the fire had died down, but someone else had beaten him to it. Sammy was surprised to find the same Scyther he had met on Route 1 lying next to the fire asleep. It must have lied down there to rest and melt its wings and fell asleep. It still seemed as though it was in a lot of pain. Then Sammy realized, "Wasn't it on a rampage when we found in on Route 1?"

It was only logical that it had been either attacked or beaten beforehand, perhaps by another trainer.

"But who would do such an awful thing?" Sammy asked himself. He packed up his tent silently, knowing that he probably wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He would rest at the Pokémon Center in Pewter City the next day. Then he got some more firewood and put in on the flames. The fire sparked back up again and soon was fully ablaze. Sammy sent out Squirtle to enjoy the flame lit night with them and they gazed at the stars together.

Scyther woke up to a blazing fire. He looked around and saw that he happened to be next to the trainer that had frozen his wings. He jumped up and winced in pain when he landed, falling to his knees and then onto the ground afterwards. He tried to stand up but it was too painful. His wings felt like they were still frozen. As he struggled to escape, the boy began to stir from his sleep. Then Sammy woke up to find that the Scyther was struggling to get on his feet.

"Here, let me help you," said Sammy as he picked up his bag and began to walk over to the mantis Pokémon. Scyther swung one of his scythes at Sammy when he got within a few feet but was unable to even make a full swing. He fell on the ground in failure.

'_Just take me,_' Scyther thought to himself, '_Beat me to death like all humans do._ _I can't take the pain anymore…_'

"Please just let me help you," Sammy pleaded, "You're really hurt and I can help you get better!" Scyther still wanted to refuse Sammy's request but couldn't even stand up because he was in so much pain.

"I don't care how much you protest," said Sammy with determination, "I'm going to help you and that's that." He reached into his bag and pulled out a few Potions. His Pokémon and the Kakuna were waking as he worked on Scyther. Within about fifteen minutes, Scyther felt as though he was recovering. But he still didn't understand why this human wanted to help him.

"Scyther please try to understand," said Sammy, "I know you've met a terrible fate, probably to do with humans, but not all humans are bad. You have to listen to me." Scyther remained silent and sat up. Memories were flowing back to him. He had once been a proud leader of his pack. That was not too long ago. But then his pack had been annihilated by a group of power hungry humans trying to get at them so they could be used for what was called battle.

Scyther had been the only one to escape the wrath of those humans. From there, humans sought after him, trying to find and capture him and use his power as their own. He promised himself he would never ever allow himself to be captured in fear that he would be beaten to death by the trainer who did. But Sammy was different. He could tell this wasn't a trick. There was no sarcasm in the boy's voice when he said that he was a good person. Scyther believed it.

Scyther nodded in understanding. Sammy smiled.

"Good," he said, "If you want to go you can go. I just wanted you to know that you're welcome to join us still." Scyther took the opportunity differently this time. His thoughts had changed. Scyther nodded confidently, knowing that Sammy would take good care of him, and wouldn't let him down. Sammy's smile grew wider.

"Alright then," said Sammy, pulling a Poké Ball from his belt, "Welcome to the team." He gently touched Scyther's head with it and Scyther was enveloped in a red light before being sucked inside. The Poké Ball shook for a few seconds in his hand before the light on the button blinked off. Sammy turned to his other partners.

"Say hello to our new teammate," he said, showing off Scyther's Poké Ball. He noticed the Kakuna staring off into space nearby towards the direction opposite of which Damian had led them.

"What are you looking at?" Sammy asked the Kakuna. Kakuna was irresponsive but a tear was shed from her eye and it hit the ground.

"Something she knows is that way," said Sammy with sudden realization. The sun was rising now so they had light to travel in. Sammy recalled Misdreavus and Squirtle and picked the Kakuna up in his arms, dashing off in the direction Kakuna had been staring. He would find out what she why she happened to be staring in that direction, and maybe along the way, why Damian's face was half robotic.

_To be continued..._

**Trainer Profiles**

**Sammy**

**Pokemon: **

**Squirtle Lv. 10 Moves: Water Gun, Ice Beam, Rapid Spin**

**Misdreavus Lv. 10 Moves: Shadow Ball, Astonish, Shock Wave**

**Scyther Lv. 15 Moves: Slash, X-Scissor, Quick Attack, Agility**

**Alicia**

**Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur Lv. 7 Moves: Leech Seed, Tackle**

**Purrloin Lv. 5 Moves: Scratch, Growl**

**Camden**

**Pokemon:**

**Charmander Lv. 10 Moves: Ember, Scratch**

**Pidgey Lv. 6 Moves: Tackle, Sand Attack**

**Kakuna Lv. 7 Moves: Poison Sting, Harden**


End file.
